


attic nights and fairy lights

by Strike_A_Violent_Pose



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, It might change idk, M/M, Mature is for some violence and depression stuff, No Smut, References to Depression, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not beta we die like men, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strike_A_Violent_Pose/pseuds/Strike_A_Violent_Pose
Summary: The black haired boy, who couldn’t have been much older than him, gives him a small smile and looks him up and down. Suddenly, Dan feels very exposed. His heart thumps in his chest like fucking Godzilla footsteps as he tries to remember what he looks like, and how to speak.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 4





	attic nights and fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This will be my new chaptered fic, hope you like it!

“Good that you chose the right side of the room.” A lowish sounding voice coming from the doorway says. Dan spins around from where he was standing, something similar to a whine coming from his throat as he sees the person in front of him.

The black haired boy, who couldn’t have been much older than him, gives him a small smile and looks him up and down. Suddenly, Dan feels very exposed. His heart thumps in his chest like fucking Godzilla footsteps as he tries to remember what he looks like, and how to speak.

“Oh- um-sorry, is this okay will you?” He asks, the black haired male’s gaze holding him in place. Looks dyed, by the bits of ginger at the roots. “Of course! Anyway.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Names Phil. Phil Lester.” He offers a hand out to Dan; his calloused hands rough against his own. “Daniel Howell, but my- you can just call me Dan.” He takes a step back and finally understands how very screwed he is. 

Bright blue eyes with dashes of green and yellow watch him, a hint of mischief sparkling beneath the surface. The man is wearing a black t-shirt with “try new things'' in thin white print on it, and skinny jeans hug his legs that attract Dan’s eyes like magnets.

“You must be my roommate then.” Phil states, flopping down onto his bed with a quiet “omph”. “Well I should hope so, other Taylor down there just let some random guy in.” Dan says dryly, earring a quiet giggle from Phil. 

“You seem nice for a random guy though.” Phil replies as Dan starts putting up some posters to cover up the large crack in the wall above his bed. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah! I mean, you haven’t forced me to re-enact some weird foot-fetish thing yet.” Dan spins around, looking at Phil with shocked eyes. “What-” Phil just giggles, “yeah! I mean, that’s a good thing.” 

“You’re so bloody weird.” Dan shakes his head with a fond smile. “Normalness leads to sadness.” He says seriously as Dan rolls his eyes, still smiling. 

The room is quiet for a couple of minutes, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one, the only sound is the muted tapping of Phils fingers against the side of his bed. 

“There.” Dan mumbles, nodding as he stands back. “Looks good!” Phil says, giving him a thumbs up. “Buttttt-” Phil sits up, tripping slightly as he gets off the edge of the bed. “It could use some of these!” Phil pulls out a long string of fairy lights, identical to the ones on that surround his bed. 

“Fairy lights?” Dan asks as Phil motions for him to sit on the floor to help him untangle the lights. “Mhm, I think it would look pretty.” You’re the pretty one, Dan thinks to himself as he studies Phils face. “Can’t disagree with that, mate.” 

“Anyway, up here doesn’t get much light in the evenings, especially in the winter.” Phil says as he begins to string the lights up, giving Dan the to hold on to. “But it’s really nice up here so it’s worth it.” Dan mumbles in agreement and looks around the room, tapping his foot on the darkwood floor. 

The walls were off white, and the column and planks of wood are the same darkwood as the floor giving the attic Tudor vibes. The edges of the ceiling sloped down slightly, and there were three windows; one opposite the door with a wooden frame, (on which another cactus was perched) and two windows next to their respective desks. 

The door was a pale, pastel blue, although some of the paint was chipping around the handle of the door to show the same off white as the walls. A small cd/radio player sat next to Phil’s closet. 

“There! All done.” Phil steps back, now standing shoulder to shoulder with him. “It looks good.” He smiles. “Thanks for putting them up.” 

Phil raises his arms above his head, cracking his knuckles. “I best be off, I have work to get to.”

“Ah, okay then.” Dan nods and slips his hands into his pockets, returning the smile that Phil gave him. Phil slips out the door with a wave, his heart beating quickly. Dan sighs, he needed time to think.

Big new city, no friends here, new school, well, uni and Phil as his roommate, What could go wrong? He wasn’t even sure whether or not he was- well, that was a lie, because whatever heterosexual was, he wasn’t it, he thought to himself as he moved over to the large window facing the street. People were milling about in the street below, looking like tiny little ants. 

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur, he finished unpacking (fucking finally) organized… most things, checked his Twitter and just was. He sat there, soaking in the environment, the new vibe. It felt like he was a new person, free at last. 

A twenty minute long Wikipedia dive later he gasped right before Phil opened the door. “Grapes are fucking berries???” He uncrosses his legs letting a foot hit the floor. 

“Excuse me?” Phil giggles, setting down a bag and drinks on his bedside table.

“Grapes are berries.” He flops down dramatically, “I’ve been lied to, I feel so hurt.” Phil giggles once again, making Dans heart flutter. 

“My evening is ruined.” He falls down next to Phil, both of them grinning. “Not all hope is lost- I bought pastries!” He sits up and points to the brown paper bag. “Where?” He sits up, shoulder brushing up against Phils. 

“Mhm, and drinks.” Phil bumps his shoulder. “I work at the cafe ‘round the corner.” He replies, tapping his fingers on his legs, swinging his feet. “Oh coo-”

“So here’s the new kid!” Someone opens the door, turning to look at Dan. “Nice to meet you, name’s Aaron.” The blond offers a hand out to him. Dan takes it before moving just a tiny bit closer to Phil. “Daniel.” He replies, nodding at him. 

Aaron smiles, pushing a strand of blond hair out of his face. “Nice meeting you, I better get going- ooo are those pastries??” He motions to the bag on the table. “Not for you” Phil says sweetly as Aaron grumbles something. 

“Cya around, Daniel.” Aaron grins and closes the door. 

“He’s so sociable. I don’t know how he does it.” Phil groans. “You good?” 

“Yeah, just... nerves.” Well, your pretty eyes are helping with my nerves either, he thinks to himself. 

“Have some food then, it’ll hopefully help settle them. Oh wait- hang on- you good with drinking coffee at this time? I’m night owl so my sleep schedule is already f- screwed, so-”

“Same here. You don’t swear?”

“Not much.” He gives a small smile. “Anyway, here!” He hands him a cup of coffee and a small croissant. 

“Thanks.”

“How is it?” He asks.

“Love it.” Oh, boy.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a chaptered fic I'll try and post as much as possible, but it will get slower as I have to go back to school. 
> 
> As usual comments and kudos are appreciated, and thanks for reading, it makes my day <3
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr @give-em-queer-kid and come scream at me!


End file.
